Total crossover
by Anisthasia
Summary: Two kekkaishi's are gurading the maid latte late at night, and then after one night everything changes, And out of nowhere every other anime and manga known on this planet is thrown into this battle, But the purpose of the battle is yet unknown! How will this all reslove and how did this all begin...?
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first story! please read and comment! I hope you like it!

Disclaimar: idon't own any of these anime's or manga's! Wish I did :P ^^

* * *

"_**Total crossover"**_

"Damn it I cannot believe it, that you are one of us" said Misaki still shocked over the fact that Usui was a Kekkashi.

"Well you should be glad after all; I am going to be helping you" Said Usui closing up on her when she was sitting on the roof of the café waiting for the Ayakashi to come. She blushed a very deep scarlet at that and pushed him away.

"Concentrate on work you perverted-alien, you said you would help me" said Misaki hiding her face.

"Yes as you say misa-chan" Usui said.

**{Flashback}**

Some yokai were attacking the maid latte late in the night and the manager and Misaki were fighting them, and then when suddenly Misaki was about to fall down from her Kekkai, Usui comes to her rescue, and she is saved!

"Usui, thank you" she said with tears in her eyes cause she thought she was up for it.

[the reason Misaki get's more money over here is because she is the protector of this land, the café maid latte is not just a cafe but is a target of many Ayakashi, and because it is situated in such a densely populated area with so much human life around it, thus it is very important for Kekkashi to protect it.]

"Your master is here for you" He said and then helped for her to get to ground, by keeping her in his own Kekkai.

And then Misaki got up again and helped the manager to clean up the Ayakashi, and Usui just stood in a end and kept commenting, and after the work was done the manager was so happy that Usui was a user too.

And then today she after the normal work ended asked Misaki to take her position and do all the work herself because she had to go somewhere!

"Please it is only for today, one night okay please manages those Ayakashi for today, because I have to go for a very important work today. I am so sorry to do this to you" the manager had said, and gone.

**{Flashback ends}**

"Damn where are those shit head's? They start coming around this time usually!" Misaki said getting tired of sitting and blushing at every comment of Usui.

"Don't worry I can sense it they are going to be around here soon" said Usui calmly.

"What the hell how are you able to tell and not me..?" asked Misaki angrily.

"Cause I can see them" said Usui pointing towards the direction, and then he gets ready and so does she.

As soon as the first Ayakashi approaches, it is cut down by a sword of flame.

And Misaki and Usui are totally stunned, and then a girl with Scarlet hair comes into view and nearly falles infront of them.

"Hello I am Kannigi Ayano" Ayano says, and they see she is carrying a girl with black hair which had white shade on the top of it.

"Please help me; I see that you are also the people that can see the spirit's and Yokai" Ayano said and then she too collapsed.

* * *

Thank you for reading my Story! I hope you liked it! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Finally a new chapter, let's see I was busy and got moddy and etc, But the story is here For all the people who wanna read( even If it just a small number right now!) Well I hope You enjoy!

Disclimar I do not own any of these animes or manga's wish I did! ^_^ But i don't

* * *

_**Chapter-2**_

"_**Total crossover"**_

"We need to help her." Said Masiki to Usui, while she was trying to carry the scarlet headed girl. "Come on help me, Usui."

"Perz, I would but first let me tell you one thing that other girl," he said pointing to the other girl Ayano had been carrying, "is a yokai. Do you still want to have her inside the building….?"

"Well for once we can have her in there. Maybe she has some importance to Ayano, We never know. Let us just take her in for the time being Ayano-chan wakes up, Then we will see to what has to be done, Okay..?" said masiki after giving this some thought.

"As the perz says." Saying this Usui, picked up the other girl with the strange black-white hair and then carried her inside the café and placed her on a small couch on the second floor, of the building.

Till then Masiki too had carried Ayano inside, and was going out again, to fight the remaining of the yokai's.

It was pretty late but the manager had still not returned, they were starting to get anxious, about what had happened to her, but then they settled on thinking about what to do with Ayano and the Yokai she was carrying.

Then Ayano woke up, and the first thing she asked was, "Ummmm where is the washroom..?" Both Misaki and Usui looked at her as if they had seen a ghost as she had appeared behind them without making any sound.

Then when they saw that it was Ayano, They breathed again!

Then Ayano asked again, "Ummmm where is the washroom...?"

They both looked at her hen at each other and then pointed the way to the washroom. She got up and went to the washroom.

Then She came back and then she sat in front of both of them and then she said "Ummmm, sorry for having disturbed you with whatever you were doing. I will now tell you my purpose, of being here and having fallen in front of you with such a disgrace!

"I am Ayano Kannigi, as you know. I Belong to the kannigi family and we are pretty famous for Killing supernatural being's and etc, I am sorry for having caused all this trouble to you…"

"That is all fine, but I have a question from you, what are you doing carrying a Yokai around for..?" asked Usui.

"Ummmm, I had a feeling that you would ask that but, I am sorry I cannot tell you much about it." Ayano Said.

"Sure if you will not tell me like this then I know what to do with you." he said coming very close to her face.

"Misa-chan Why don't you tell, her to behave like a good little girl and tell us all we need to, know..?" He said, looking at her and Squeezing her breast, and the result was…. Misaki turned into a monster in front of Ayano's eyes and without even giving Usui any other chance; she had turned him to, Dust.

After Two or three minutes of Silence and Usui dusting himself, they were seated again, and then Usui said "Well now you know Ayano-kun that you better, tell us all, or this girl will do the same to you."

Ayano, after thinking and getting scared of the monster she had just seen whom she knew even her enhiria had no chance of defeating, she gave in and started.

"Well the story really, is long…."

* * *

Well This is all for now! Damn I am finally free to be able to write again! God I wish You loved this story I will try to make a new one as soon as possible! Thanx For reading! And for wanting me to write these stories fast Pleaseeeeeeeeee Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for making ya all fella's wait for soooo long, It's finally here, the story you were looking for, Sorry I wanted to post this quickly but well I had my exam's and etc, So My PC was shut out till they ended! But here it is! The next chappie I hope You enjoy It! And PLeaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e review!

* * *

"**Total crossover"**

**Chapter 3**

Ayano sighed and then started again, "As I just said it is a very long story…."

Misaki leaned in and so did Usui, to be able to hear what the kanigi heir was trying to tell them.

"Well you see I am new in this town, I was just enjoying myself when that Idiot called me and told me, He was here too, and I got angry so I went away from the place I was staying at. And started walking away and eventually was very far away for the hotel where I am staying…"

"Umm who exactly was that idiot?" Misaki asked the red headed, Ayano.

But well Ayano Just ignored her, and Usui was getting bored so he decided to piss off his dear Kaichou. (And well to summarize use your imagination at what happened) and Usui was on the floor and both the girls had their faces totally red and the nerves showing, If not for the fact that they might still need his help for something they would have already killed him by now.

Then they both started talking again, and totally ignored an insolent fool like him.

"So as I was saying, I walked and walked and walked and walked… and then I was just passing through when I noticed a very strong Yokai presence, a very-very strong one….

I just thought to myself why not take a sneak peek inside of the house and what I found was a big group of yokai, it was indeed a very large family, and it was not weak at all, and there were many strong presences in the family which terrified me, I guess It was the famous and powerful Nura clan. I was just about to leave when I spotted some human's present there. I did not get it how it was possible, I mean it was a house where Yokai lived.

And not only that I also saw Nura Rikio, the third head if the kanigi information network is correct, he is the third head of the Nura family. He was talking to the humans as if they were friends, not food. And that actually scared me, no actual reason. And the human too were not afraid and were talking to the family member's and many of the yokai as if nothing would happen to them. Then I saw them leave happily….."

"So you mean that you were so worn out because you inflated that Nura clan's main house, and kidnapped a yokai, but why the hell were you passed out…..? Did they find out and run after you…. I mean I know they ran after you but I mean did they run for so long? Asked Misaki seeing a girl in pain made her think of the entire boys population like devils. And she thought about all the horrible things she would do to them but her train of thought was cut when Ayano mentioned.

"And do you know her is just a middle scholar and he helped the human actually many times, and the friend's, I mean the girls were very happy around him and they were definitely not his girlfriend…"

"And they can never be…" said a new voice and they all turned to see the girl, the yokai girl getting up, all pissed off now.

* * *

**So how was it...? Now that tusurara is up, what will happen...? Will a fight break open and where is the nura clan are they not gonna save thier precious yukki onna...? Find out in the next chappie, Soon to come!**

**Please review!**


End file.
